Disney School for Dreamers
by Victoria Sage
Summary: Disney School for Dreamers is an elite school full of all your favourite cartoon characters. Elsa, Merida, Jack Frost, Jasmine, Tiana, Alice, Hiccup, Aladin and so many more. Join them in their high school experience in a school full of magically people, even Tinkerbell.
1. Introduction

**All have their powers and similar past to their movies, some of them movies happen, with twists, during the book. Also the intro is a take-off from the FanFiction writer 'In Need of a New Name' she's awesome check her and her stories out.**

Dear Parents/Guardians,

Disney School for Dreamers is the most elite boarding school in the entire world, run by the Headmistress Quillton, who is a brilliant sorceress, highly trained teacher, Phycologist and scientist. Accommodating students of Elementary, Middle and High school, it is known for its polite, well-educated and mannered students, it's also known for forming great citizens and brilliant leaders "considering some that attend are royal".

We are happy to say that our campus provides all faculties necessary to make student's school life as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. A large football stadium, pools and gym, for PE and personal use, a large auditorium, used for performances, assemblies and drama classes, a library with access to rare files, spell books and other books, all things necessary for studies, and so much more, gardens and greens preserved all around the school for rest and leisure, paddocks and stables for both mythical and non-mythical creatures, cleaned and structured classrooms, high roof rooms for magical practice, an all in dining hall/eatery, a stunning courtyard with water features, high-speed Wi-Fi connection from everywhere in the school (minus the football stadium and stables), advanced technology, such as computers, smartboards, sound systems, flat screens (varying in size) etc., three main meals, meeting health guideline requirements (free), snacks are able to be purchased during the day (pay), and dormitories separated into Senior and Junior (k-9, Junior, 10-12, Senior) according to school year. Each room is equipped with 3 separate single beds, 3 study desks, 3 medium sized wardrobes, a kitchen, 1 bathroom, with both, a shower and bath and a laundry, each dorm houses three students in the same year, and of the same gender.

In addition, the school is equipped with highly skilled teachers, extremely qualified in their own individual fields, and have experience in a boarding school system and with those with magical abilities. Our own students are just as worthy of compliments as the institution and employees themselves. Attending here, are the most brilliant young minds of the century, children with a brilliant future reserved for them. Students who attend will develop valuable virtues such as friendship, loyalty, honesty and courage.

It's with great pleasure that I introduce you to our school. Welcome to Disney School for Dreamers and may your stay here be both enlightening and entertaining. May you enjoy all our school has to provide, but most important, please, have fun, because smiles and laughter are the best rewards we could receive.

Without further ado, may the School gates be open to you.

D.S.D

Headmistress,

 _Quillton ._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Third Person.**

"I'm sooooo, excited!" Anna squealed in delight bouncing in her seat, as she sat opposite her older sister, Elsa, in the back of a black Limo.

"Anna, calm down." Elsa chuckled, as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand and shook her head. The Winters sisters were on their way to the most elite boarding school in the world. Disney School for Dreamers, or D.S.D for short. Both royals had never left their country, let alone their palace, and were ecstatic to be attending a school, or should I say one was ecstatic and the other scared, not to mention going to a school with such a high reputation.

"We're here, your royal highnesses." The driver said as he pulled into a buss bay/loading point.

"Thank you, Jeffery." Elsa said politely as she waited for him to come around the side of the car and open the door. Without waiting for him, Anna bounded out, very un-lady like and tripped over the hem of her long green dress.

"Woah! Careful there." Said a charming male voice, as a pair of strong arms stopped Anna before she could hit the ground. Anna looked up to see a man with beautiful Green eyes and Orange hair and sideburns.

"Th-Thanks." Anna stuttered and blushed as she stood straight and dusted off her dress.

Elsa stepped out of the car and Jeffery shut the door behind her, moving to the boot to retrieve the royal's belongings.

"Anna, you really must be more careful, and mind your posture. This may be a school full of royals, but it does not mean you forget your status and reputation." Elsa scolded, as she shook her head and stood beside her younger sister, hands clasped tightly together.

"Sorry." Anna said with a sheepish look and shrug of her shoulders.

"So that's the fine ladies name." The forgotten man said.

"Y-yeah. You, I-I mean yours?" Anna stuttered as she blushed at the man.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Ilse, at your service." He said with a bow. Anna's blushed deepened.

"Hans." She repeated to herself dreamily, a faint, shy smile on her face as she stared into Hans' eyes. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, and this is my younger sister Princess Anna." Elsa said sternly as she nodded her head.

"Your highnesses." Hans said as he bowed again, Anna giggled and curtsied.

"Milady, if you don't mind, I will take your baggage in." Jeffery said to Elsa.

"Of course, thank you again Jeffery." Elsa said smiling at the old man.

"A pleasure, your highness." He said as he headed into the office, pushing two baggage trolleys.

"Well, I better get going I got somewhere I gotta be." Hans said with a charming smile, as he kissed Anna's hand.

"Good-Goodbye." Anna said as she watched him walk away and into the sea of people.

"Well, we best go sign in and get our dorm keys and timetables." Elsa said picking her dress up slightly so she could walk without tripping.

Elsa wore a long, tight, light blue dress that flared out slightly at her knees and continued to the floor (fish tail dress). She also wore light blue high-heals and her hair in a bun with her crown perched on head and light blue gloves on her hands. Anna on the other hand, was wearing a light green dress that flared out at the hips and went to the floor, it was covered in flowers. She also wore dark green boots (not high-heel), and her hair was also up in a bun with two ribbons weaved into it, a dark green one and yellow one.

"I'm so excited to see who my roommates are." Anna said as they made their way through all the people, to the office. Once they made it inside they weren't at all surprised to see it just as crowded as it was outside.

"Alphabetical order please!" A man with a royal blue lanyard yelled over the crowd. "A to D first table, E to H second table, I to L third table, M to P fourth table, Q to Z fifth table." He continued around the large office repeating the same information.

The sisters stepped in line to speak to one of two people behind the fifth table in a long row of foldout tables, patiently waiting and slowly moving forward.

"Next!" They were waved over by a lady with short, straight, red hair and brown eyes. They walked over to her section of a table.

"Hello and welcome, I'm Cassie. Are you new or a previous attendants?" The young lady said kindly but quickly.

"Ah, new." Elsa said with a timid smile.

"Names and year please." Cassie said as she pulled a clip board forward.

"Elsa Winters, 11th grade, and Anna Winters, 9th grade." Elsa answered looking at Anna, who smiled back and stuck up both thumbs in a 'Well Done' gesture. The lady dragged her pen down the paper list in front of her, stopping on their names.

"There you are." She said as she got up and retrieved two keys from two of the many, many boxes on the floor. She then reached down and pulled a different box from the floor into her lap. It was full of ID cards, she took one out and placed it on her desk and grabbed two school maps from a large stack. Cassie lent back slightly on her foldable chair as she rummaged through a box behind her.

"Ah huh!" She said in triumph as she pulled a card out.

"Okay, so, Princess Elsa, your room number 30, on the third floor of the Senior Block. Princess Anna, you're in room number 13, on the first floor of the Junior Block. These are your school ID cards, you need them to pretty much go anywhere in the school, and there's a map, one each." Cassie said as she handed the girls their keys, ID cards and maps, Elsa hesitantly took hers while Anna grabbed hers with excitement.

"Thanks." Anna and Elsa said in unison. The Winters sisters stepped away from the bench and headed for the exit. Ooff. Anna collided head on with another student and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going." Anna said as she stood and helped the girl up. She had long blond hair that reached the floor and was done up in a rather thick plat, with flowers in it.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked both girls.

"Yup!" Anna said popping the 'p'.

"Yes, thank you." Said the girl smiling, big green eyes flicking between the Winters sisters.

"Oh my, where are my manners, I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona." The girl said brightly as she held out her hand. Anna shook the girl's hand and Elsa just smiled.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my older sister Princess Elsa." Anna said with a smile.

"Ah nice, sisters. You guys don't look a thing alike." Rapunzel said looking at Elsa and Anna with a smile.

"Are you guys new here, or…?" Rapunzel questioned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"New. This is our first year." Elsa answered.

"Awesome, you guys are gonna love it here, it's the best school ever! Just watch out for Ms Dunpirer." Rapunzel exclaimed with excitement, then disgust.

"Who's Ms Dunpirer?" Anna questioned.

"The headmistress, she's really scary." Rapunzel replied, shaking her head in disgust.

"But the letter said Mrs Quillton was the headmistress." Elsa added, confused.

"They're still sending out the same old letter, huh? Mrs Quillton was the headmistress, she built this school. But then she disappeared and has been missing for a year now. The deputy Ms Dunpirer took her place. Anyways, this is my third year here. What year are you guys in?" She asked, as they all continued out of the office and into the open air.

"Eleventh and nineth." Elsa answered, as they stopped walking.

"Cool. What room Anna? You don't mind if I call you by your first name do you?" Rapunzel asked slightly worried that she had offended Anna.

"13, and I don't mind, Rapunzel." Anna said waving her hand dismissively.

"You're in room 13, me too!" Rapunzel said jumping in excitement.

"Really, awesome, could you show me where it is?!" Anna said, just as excited.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said as she took Anna's hand and they ran off into the crowd, Anna just having time to smile and wave at her sister before she was out of sight. Elsa grimaced and looked down at her map, eager to get away from the crowds.

"According to the map the dorms are that way." Elsa said to herself as she looked up to her left.

"That way it is." She said with a determined look, as she walked off in the direction she hoped the dorms were.


End file.
